You Rock My World
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: A show. Dance classes. Jealousy. Spike's lil' secret. Worlds get rocked...


Title: You Rock My World  
  
Author: Vampy  
  
Email: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A show, dance classes, jealousy, and Spike's lil secret...Worlds are gonna get rocked.  
  
Distribution: Heat. Desire. Anyone else just drop me a line!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BtVS characters, Fulanito owns "Asi que me gusta mi" and Ginuwine owns "Pony"  
  
Author's Note: Spike is being with the friendlies...well a lil'. The words in italic blue are song lyrics and the words in bold red are the englsh translation of the Spanish words  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike, where are you taking us?" asked Buffy, screwing with the radio in Spike's Desoto. Spike smacked her hand away from the radio and she glared at him. Willow sensing that a fight could erupt between the two blondes cut in…  
  
  
  
"Can't you at least give us a hint?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"We're going to meet a friend of mine at a show in San Diego" he answered  
  
  
  
"You, William the Bloody, are taking us white hats to a show? When did you grow a soul?" asked Buffy, trying to fiddle with the radio again.  
  
  
  
"Slayer, would you quit fucking with the station? It's bloody annoying!" Spike growled. Buffy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
"Well I would like to listen to something with more of a beat. One can only take the Sex Pistols for so long" she replied, finally settling on a station.  
  
  
  
"So, bloodbreath, what kind of show are we seeing?" Asked Xander.  
  
  
  
"Can't you gits just wait till we get there?! It's supposed to be a soddin' surprise for Satan's Sake!" Spike practically yelled. The whole car went silent.  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" whined Dawn. Spike slammed on the breaks and turned to glare at Dawn in full game face.   
  
  
  
"What was that?" he hissed.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" she squeaked.   
  
  
  
"That's what I thought…we'll be there in a few minutes." He said, continuing to drive. The rest of the car trip was made in silence. The Scoobies could swear they saw smoke coming from Spike's nostrils. Finally, the car stopped and they filed out. They were standing in front of a huge playhouse, all decked out with spotlights and a huge banner, which read "World Boogie"  
  
  
  
"Oh Goddess! Spike I can't believe you actually got tickets to this show!" exclaimed Willow. Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Heard of it have you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I read about it on the internet, it's a show that displays different types of dance from around the world. It's gotten great reviews." Willow replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! They did a short blurb about it on MTV…It's supposed to be really good." Said Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go in," said Xander, grabbing Anya's hand. The Scoobies started toward the long line the stretched around the theatre but Spike halted them.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" he called, pulling VIP passes out of his duster pockets and waving them around.   
  
  
  
"We're VIP! That is so cool!" said Dawn grabbing a pass, sliding it around her neck. The others did the same and they walked through the doors. An usher met them in the lobby and escorted them to the best seats in the house. After a while the lights dimmed, and the stage lit up with all kinds of bright colored lights. People dressed in tropical print clothing ran out onto the stage and a song with a sultry Latin beat started up and they began to dance.   
  
  
  
Asi que me gusta a mi  
  
Quando tu te mueve asi  
  
Tu me rompitas corazon…  
  
  
  
The group onstage did salsa, merengue, cumbia and bachata. The music was so strong that even the audience stood up and danced…including the Scooby Gang! They tried to mimic what the dancers were doing onstage and though they failed miserably, they had fun trying. Suddenly the music changed into a familiar song and the group that was just onstage was nowhere to be seen. A new group had come on, each person had a partner and they were dancing extremely close together. In fact, what they were doing looked like sex with clothes on!   
  
  
  
If you're horny lets do it  
  
Ride it my pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
  
  
Just once if I have the chance  
  
The things I would do to you   
  
You and your body  
  
Every single portion  
  
Send chills up and down your spine  
  
Juices flowing down your thigh  
  
Males and females grinded against each other to the music. Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Xander stared at the dancing couples wide eyed…  
  
  
  
"I-I didn't know that was considered a form of dancing" Willow stammered. Buffy threw her hand over Dawn's eyes, and then shot a glare at Spike. Spike chuckled at her look.  
  
  
  
"How bout it, Slayer. Fancy a go at that type of dancing," asked Spike with a smirk. Buffy blushed but held her glare.  
  
  
  
"So Spike, Where's this friend of yours that you were supposed to meet here?" asked Xander, not taking his eyes away from the couples onstage. Anya smacked him upside the head.  
  
  
  
"Stop having thoughts about them!" she said, glaring at him.  
  
  
  
"You see the chit dressed in the red, center stage?" said Spike. Xander nodded, his eyes focusing on the leader of the dance group, the one whose moves were the most provocative.   
  
  
  
"That's her." He said. Six pairs of eyes looked at him in shock.   
  
  
  
"You know the lead dancer?!" squealed Willow.  
  
  
  
"Where did she learn to move like that?" asked Buffy, a pang of jealousy going through her.  
  
  
  
"Who cares? She's Hot!" said Xander. Anya once again smacked Xander upside his head.  
  
  
  
"If I moved like that dancer girl would you like me better" she asked angrily.   
  
  
  
"It would definitely be a bonus" Xander replied. All the girls glared at him.  
  
  
  
"You chits wanna learn how to dance like that?" asked Spike, his eyes moving from female to female.  
  
  
  
"I know I would," said Buffy.  
  
  
  
"I'd definitely want to bust moves like that," said Dawn.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Tara, "Too bad dance classes cost so much"  
  
  
  
"What if I told you that they wouldn't cost you a thing, AND I could get her to teach you?" asked Spike.  
  
  
  
"I'd say where do I sign up," said Dawn.   
  
  
  
"After the show then. We'll go talk to her…" said Spike.  
  
  
  
The group watched the rest of the show in anticipation of being taught how to dance like the performers onstage. When the show ended the crowd stood up and gave the troupe of dancers a standing ovation. As the audience filed out, the Gang made their way backstage.  
  
  
  
"Liam! Liam is that you?!" called the dancer Spike pointed out earlier.  
  
  
  
"Luisa" Spike greeted, holding out his arms. The girl launched herself into his arms, they hugged briefly, and then Spike placed a kiss on her forehead. Buffy watched the whole scene, feeling jealousy shoot through her every time they touched…she didn't want to examine why that was.  
  
  
  
"Como estas?" he asked in Spanish. How are you?  
  
  
  
"Muy bien, y tu?" she replied. Very good and you?  
  
  
  
"Asi Asi. Luisa I would like to introduce you to my friends…Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn, and the Slayer." Said Spike.  
  
  
  
"Spike!" Buffy hissed, at the mention of her occupation.  
  
  
  
"Take it easy, Slayer. She already knows who you are," said Spike.   
  
  
  
"Huh? How does she know that?" asked Buffy, eyeing the Latin Girl.  
  
  
  
"Luisa is a witch" Spike replied.  
  
  
  
"A witch that dances? Now I've seen it all," said Xander.  
  
  
  
"Esta es la chica se captura y rompio tu corazon?" asked Luisa, smiling at the Slayer. Is this the girl that captured and broke your heart?  
  
  
  
"Yes, pet. That's her" Spike replied.  
  
  
  
"So how did you meet Spike?" asked Willow. Luisa and Spike looked at each other, glee and silent laughter danced within Luisa's eyes and a warning danced within Spike's.  
  
  
  
"El Mal Grande won't let me tell," said Luisa, giggling a little.  
  
  
  
"El Mal Grande??" asked Xander. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Si. The Big Bad" said Luisa, sticking her tongue out at Spike. Spike gave her the finger and Luisa giggled some more.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Liam. I saw that "I need a favor" look in your eyes. Que tu quieres?" asked Luisa. What do you want?  
  
  
  
"Well, pet," said Spike, in a tone that was meant for buttering people up, "The ladies here want dance lessons, and since you're such the giving sort I thought…"  
  
  
  
"That I could teach them, right?" Luisa finished. Spike nodded, smiling a smile that would make any woman swoon. Luisa rolled her eyes again, she knew all his tricks…  
  
  
  
"El Diablo, himself is what you are…"She muttered. "Okay I'll do it but you all have to do something for me"  
  
  
  
"Anything! Just teach me how to dance like you!" said Dawn excitedly. All the other's made sounds of agreement.  
  
  
  
"If I teach you to dance then all of you have to be in our next show…even you Diablo." She said, smirking at Spike.  
  
  
  
"I don't dance, pet." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Then I don't teach, perro," said Luisa. Everyone glared at Spike.  
  
  
  
"We, er, have no place to stay and the Slayer has to, um, kill things back in Sunnyhell" Spike stammered, trying anything to get out of dancing in front of an audience.  
  
  
  
"Spike! Quit trying to ruin this for us!" Buffy hissed.  
  
  
  
"Slayer, I am not going to humiliate myself in front of a hundred people because you wanna learn how to lambada!" Spike growled. Buffy turned to Luisa…  
  
  
  
"We'll do it," said Buffy, shooting a final glare at Spike.  
  
  
  
"Ok, then it's settled. We'll start tomorrow…Diablo, you know where my place is. Meet me there in an hour." Said Luisa, giving Spike a peck on the lips. He growled low in his throat at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up" said Luisa, turning to walk away. Spike gave her a playful swat on the ass; she gave him the finger, and went to her dressing room.   
  
  
  
"Let's go people," said Spike ushering the group outside.  
  
  
  
For some reason, every time Spike and Luisa touched, Buffy wanted to throttle the latina…and the mystery surrounding Luisa and Spike's relationship was irking her. By the end of the trip she vowed to find out exactly what their relationship was and why Spike didn't want them to know just how they know each other. This trip was about to get very interesting indeed…  



End file.
